I Really Like You
by bookaliciousbooks
Summary: CAMSTEN ONE-SHOT A FEW MONTHS AFTER 1X10. Kirsten decides to stay the night a Cameron's.


It was Tuesday and a relaxing one at that. Maggie gave everyone a day off of work to think about how the sweet kind florist, Emily Clifford could have been murdered and so that they could get her body in the next day to stitch. However, Cameron was certainly not doing much thinking, mainly because Kirsten was on the couch and he didn't think she had any plans of leaving.

They'd been together since Kirsten admitted to seeing her all over his memory that fateful day when she stitched in. At first, they were both awkward, either embarrassed about intruding into such an intimate thought or about _having_ those intimate , Linus and Camille got annoyed of their trying not to look at each other and tight smiles they were giving, so the two of them locked Kirsten and him in a supply closet at the lab and wouldn't let them out until they made up.

That was nearly two months ago. All they'd done was kiss, sometimes for long minutes, but never beyond that. She'd never even sat on his bed before, he swears. Tonight, though, as it was nearing midnight, Kirsten had still not returned to her house and it was making Cameron sweat.

"What you doing there, princess?" From his spot on the kitchen counter, he could see her fiddling with papers, the TV playing a horror movie in the background.

"Trying to figure out why Emily Clifford was brutally murdered, which, by the way, is your job too, you know?"

Unlike her, he was on his laptop, figuring out a perfect gift for their two month anniversary coming up. What could he get for Kirsten? He'd already used the jewelry gift on their first month; a little brain necklace that she never took off as far as he knew. Kirsten wasn't one for clothes or shoes, so that was automatically out, Perhaps he'd get her a nice watch…

"Priorities," was all Cameron said back prior to falling into a comfortable silence.

He could practically see the gears working hard in her head. No doubt, she was smart; often too smart for her own good. After spending these two months by her side, urging her to tell him about the feelings she had started to feel, he knew how stressed she was.

On top of worrying about her parents, people were trying to tell her what to do, _and_ she had to solve crimes.

He moved over to the blonde, standing behind her and leaning down to plant a kiss in her lavender smelling hair. He murmured into it, "It's getting late, do you want me to walk you home?"

A part of him hoped that she'd stay the night, not because he desired to do any sexual activities with her, but because he knew that if she went home, she'd end up researching Emily Clifford the whole night. At least having her with him, he could make sure she slept.

"I can't tell how late it is," she reminded him. "And I was hoping I could crash here. Camille's at Linus' and I don't like being all alone in the house."

She pouted and looked through her long eyelashes, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist.

He sighed, but it was a content one. "Sure. I'll make a bed on the couch. For me, that is. I would never ask a lady to sleep on such an uncomfortable surface, especially not one as beautiful as thee Kirsten Clark."

"You're too sweet, Cameron." Kirsten rolled her eyes, but pulled him by the collar of his sweatshirt down to kiss her gently on the lips. "But your bed's big enough for the two of us."

His heart skips a beat and he watches her bury her face into her work again, mainly because she, too, is humiliated by what came out of her mouth. He found it quite adorable, not that he'd tell her that.

At 1 AM, they finally decided to sleep.

It wasn't that Cameron hadn't had girls in his bed before— hell, he remembers multiple instances in high school when he'd bring a girl home, they'd sleep together and she'd run off early in the morning so neither of their parents would freak out.

He didn't want that for Kirsten. Though he doubted the sleepy blonde would want to do anything physical in bed, he still didn't want to make her feel ashamed for sleeping in the same bed as him in the morning to the extent where she'd sneak out. Kirsten meant too much to him to make this experience with him to be something under perfection.

While Cameron was brushing his teeth, Kirsten put it upon herself to look through his drawers for pyjamas. She'd blushed when she reached his underwear drawer, closing it quickly.

She finally pulled out the turquoise t-shirt she absolutely adored seeing him in, as they brought out his green eyes. It's fabric was soft and even through the laundry detergent, it smelt like him. She knew that she'd have no trouble falling asleep in this.

Coming out of the bathroom, Cameron got an accidental glimpse of Kirsten's backside: shirtless. He hurried back in the bathroom and waiting a good minute before coming out. He feared that Kirsten wouldn't be too happy to hear about the slip and would tease him forever about the redness of his face.

Kirsten was now lying on top of the covers, waiting. Waiting for him, he realized.

"You're going to sleep in a sweatshirt?" A sculpted eyebrow of hers raised. "It'll already be hot enough with both of our body heat."

He knew _that_ wasn't what she was implying, but it didn't stop the flash of heat that ran through him. He took a breath.

"Are you asking me to strip down, Stretch? Your personal strip show?"

Kirsten did not look amused, but she couldn't halt the redness that appeared on her cheeks before she tried to recover. "Well, considering I'm practically always in a skin-tight leotard at work, I think you owe me this one."

Damn, she knew what the suit did to him sometimes. Anyone who looked at his pelvis area would.

"Fair point."

Kirsten could see the strip of of his bare torso when he lifted the sweatshirt, the shirt beneath it rising along. It took all the energy she had left to not lick her lips. She understood that tonight was just for sleeping. Even though it was a calm day today, it was late and they were both in need of a good night's sleep.

Cameron's face had been contorted to amusement, watching Kirsten avert her gaze from his clearly naked waist. She wanted to slap and kiss him at the same time… but first, revenge. These jeans were borderline uncomfortable anyways.

Swiftly, she stripped them off, not realizing how risky this was for her until Cameron had a full view of her long legs. She still decided to play it out.

Cameron watched in awe as Kirsten gracefully got up from the bed, pulling his shirt underneath her so he wouldn't get a glimpse of her underwear. She pulled the comforter out, smug eyes not leaving him, and tugging her legs beneath it, wear he could no longer see.

"Aren't you coming, Dr. Goodkin?"

 _How could she still talk as if nothing happened just now,_ he questioned himself.

Cameron went to lift his side of the comforter, but Kirsten stopped him. "Are you seriously going to sleep in jeans?"

The bloody minx.

He smiled innocently and lifted his shirt. She'd seen him shirtless once before, but she hadn't learned how to mask her emotions yet, so they were very clearly showing on her face. He smirked.

She remembered that day when she felt like she walked into something strangely intimate of Cameron's. The scar on his chest puzzled her so much, she barely got to look at the rest of him. He was muscular, for a computer geek. Not Liam muscular, but definitely muscular. He had broad shoulders and that scar that was just apart of him that she accepted with the others. She did lick her lips this time.

Then, he took off his pants.

It was slow and aggravating. Him taking his sweet time to unbuckle the belt and toss it on the floor next to hers.

He slid into the covers with the cruelest look on his face.

They lay at least 5 inches from each other, but every time they shifted to get more comfortable they lessened the inches apart. Not knowing how, they ended up on their sides, barely half an inch apart.

"Hey cupcake?" His voice had the gruff of sleepiness.

Her droopy eyes opened wider to look at him. "Yeah?"

He brought a hand around her waist and pulled her even tighter, against his bare chest. She traced his scar with her fingertips, enjoying the feeling of his warm skin against hers, their legs tangled together.

"I really like you."

Cameron couldn't say the three words yet. He was beginning to feel them, but he knew that Kirsten would be terrified of them. The best way would be to ease her into love, not push it on her like Liam had. He was determined that this was his happy ending.

Kirsten smiled sluggishly, sleep catching up to her. She pressed a flicker of a kiss to his neck and then snuggled into him.

"I really like you, too."


End file.
